My Chronicles of Rue
by Youko-Kokuryuuha
Summary: Why, why must it hurt so? Why is it that we must suffer? That we must feel, why we must cry, and bleed? Our hearts, they bleed, bleed the ink of our tales, the ink of our Chronicles of Rue.
1. My Facade of Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but these poems are entirely mine.

Warnings: T for dealing with Death and Grief.

A/N:

-These are a series of poems based upon the central characters of Yu Yu Hausho. Basically, they are based upon internal conflicts. This first one represents Botan's suffering as a Ferry Woman. Please read, enjoy, and review.

_My Façade of Lies_

_Can you see past my shroud,_

_of uncertainty and lies?_

_Can you see the truth,_

_behind my amethyst eyes?_

_Can you feel my pain,_

_hidden from the world?_

_Can you see my sorrowful tears,_

_flowing like a childish girl?_

_Can you see the horrible past,_

_I keep within myself?_

_Can you hear my choked sobs,_

_from the evils others have dealt?_

_Can you see the pain,_

_that others are forced to bear?_

_Can you see the death,_

_like a virus in the air?_

_Can you taste the salty tears,_

_of victims gone and past?_

_Can you hear their sorrowful moan,_

_when their perfect lives have been cast?_

_Do you know the pain,_

_of a lover seeing the other die?_

_Do you know the grief they suffer,_

_and you dare to ask me why?_

_It is not to be played with,_

_for death is no game._

_For it is a sign to mourn,_

_when blood replaces rain._

_Listen to me,_

_the Reaper of Lives,_

_who must witness_

_innocents die. _

_Do you know what I must suffer,_

_and still bring myself to lie?_

_You say you know me,_

_cherry and kind,_

_yet know me true do you nought._

_For though I brave a false smile,_

_you do not know the agony I've fought._

_Do you honestly know me,_

_one who deals in death and grief?_

_Do you truly know me,_

_after all the lives I've reaped?_

_Can you truly trust my words,_

_sprinkled with venomous lies?_

_It is a habit I cannot break,_

_for I hide behind a Facade of Lies._

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Well, thats it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and you can look forward to more. Don't forget to review on you way out.


	2. Numb

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but these poems are entirely mine.

Warnings: Violence and Suggestive Themes

A/N:

-Another poem from Youko-Kokuryuuha . This one is based on Hiei, and how he feels after he has unwisely chosen immortality over death. This of course, would leave him without his friends after they have all died and faded into nothingness. It was kind of rushed, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

_Numb_

_I am numb to the world,_

_frozen is my heart._

_I am numb to the world,_

_forever in the dark._

_I am numb to the world,_

_casted from those I love._

_For me there is only sorrow,_

_the grief this world is thereof._

_There is no hope for I,_

_left to age in the dust of time._

_There is no hope for I,_

_as all life passes me by._

_My tears are frozen crystals,_

_from eyes that once held fire._

_My heart long since stop beating,_

_robbed of its every desire._

_Do you know what it is like,_

_to be naught but a coward?_

_Do you know what it is like,_

_to see your life burned to ash by vengeful fires?_

_Do you know why I suffer,_

_such unbearable agony and such pain?_

_Do you know why I stand aside from the rest,_

_bare in this rueful rain?_

_It is because I feared,_

_a shock, but undoubtedly true._

_It is because I feared,_

_the day my time was due._

_For my fear I have paid a terrible price,_

_left alone and in despair._

_Bathing in my frozen tears,_

_and you think I do not care?_

_It was my mistake to make,_

_and how I regret it so._

_It was my mistake to make,_

_and now I am left with my woe._

_For this I am a fool,_

_naive, inane, and dumb._

_For this I am left in the cold,_

_frozen, forgotten, and Numb._

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-I've edited this chapter because I realized as I looked back that it was frankly... just crappy. :B So, I've changed the bits I thought didn't belong and personally disliked. Hope you guys like the revamped version.

-As always, of course, please review on your way out. You readers are, after all, the foundation for the Fanfiction Community, so please review.


	3. Pricked

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but these poems are entirely mine.

Warnings: Violence and Suggestive Themes

A/N:

-Another poem, of course. This one is written from Kurama's perspective during Literature class. The students were to write about their favorite plant. Can you guess what he chose? The poem is both symbolic of the plant and himself, relating to Youko. Hope you guys enjoy.

_Pricked_

_Rose,_

_full of elegance and beauty,_

_and yet there is more,_

_to what you can simply see._

_Delicate and fragrant,_

_fragile grace._

_From first glance,_

_one would never guess the nature __of its other face._

_For every rose has its thorns,_

_scattered and hidden with care._

_And those who find themselves scorned,_

_were foolish enough to dare._

_For a rose is no laughing matter,_

_it can be delicate or fierce._

_A rose's thorns are dangerous to touch,_

_They'll rip and they'll pierce._

_Because while some see the beauty of the bud,_

_others see the point of the thorns._

_They change_ _its appearance,_

_they alter its form._

_Listen to my warning,_

_hold my words true,_

_if do not wish __to find yourself in rue._

_A rose is a flower,_

_yet its thorns are weeds._

_They corrupt and add,_

_to its alluring lead._

_There are those who have grabbed a rose by the stem,_

_and have only been nicked._

_And then there are those less fortunate,_

_who have been cut, slashed, and Pricked._

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-That's another one. I'm thinking of writing a poem from each one of their perspectives, except Keiko. I can't think of a single thing relating to her but brains. :p Well, don't forget to review on your way out.


	4. Bloodlust

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but these poems are entirely mine. 

Warnings: Violence and Suggestive Themes

A/N:

-Yeah, I updated. Unbelievable, right? This chapter is all about your number one Rekai Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. In this chapter, while reminiscing, however unlikely that is, Yusuke realizes that he does have a problem, more than likely due to his demonic heritage. It would also explain his fixation with fighting and beating Kuwabara to a bloody pulp of shi- well you get the picture. Enjoy.

_Bloodlust_

_It is my obsession,_

_it is something I crave._

_It is something I cannot be robbed,_

_something I cannot be depraved._

_I find myself addicted,_

_addicted to the thrill of life at stake._

_I find myself addicted,_

_to the flow of blood in my wake._

_It is my quandary,_

_a dilemma I must face._

_That I cannot resist,_

_but to lay others to waste._

_I cannot escape it,_

_the rush, the thrill._

_Till my needs are quenched,_

_my appetite stilled._

_It is what pulses through me,_

_what courses in my veins._

_What will never depart,_

_what will never wane._

_The nature of my essence,_

_both gift and curse._

_Given to it wholly,_

_consumed, immersed._

_What keeps me driven,_

_by what I am compelled._

_What condemns my antagonists,_

_By what they are broken and felled._

_The adrenaline and violence,_

_for me it is a must._

_For I find an unappeasable need for this sensation,_

_this sensation that is Bloodlust._

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-This is personally my favorite chapter next to Botan's, so I hope you enjoyed, it as much as I did. Don't forget to review on your way out.


	5. In Vain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but these poems are entirely mine.

Warnings: Violence and Suggestive Themes

A/N:

-My fifth, and certainly not last, poem. This poem is from Kuwabara's point of view and how he feels about his relationship with Kuina. I've always wondered about that, to be honest, how their relationship would work out since she would out live him by hundreds of years. Well, any way, here's the chapter. Enjoy.

_In Vain_

_What I seek is unrealistic,_

_an illusion that is deluded._

_And I know no matter how much I pursue,_

_my desires shall be eluded._

_For it is inconceivable,_

_for a mortal and immortal to converge._

_Yet still I cannot cease,_

_still I am driven by this urge._

_Perhaps it is foolish to seek,_

_perhaps I am naive._

_But I cannot bear the thought,_

_if we are to be severed and take leave._

_Indeed it is not but falsity,_

_this childish naiveté._

_Yet still I cannot resist,_

_still my resolution will not sway._

_Why is it that I am subjected,_

_to this instability of my mind?_

_Perhaps this is an intangible dream,_

_perhaps I have left my sanity behind?_

_But when I look into those crimson eyes,_

_I find that I must quest._

_It is for her I forage,_

_for her I seek without rest._

_Perhaps to this emotion I am passive,_

_this emotion by which I am impelled._

_This impulsive action,_

_by which others have been felled._

_Perhaps it truly is moronic,_

_to seek what will leave me broken and in pain._

_For I know no matter how much I strive,_

_my efforts shall be left In Vain._

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-Please review this chapter on your way out. I work really hard on these poems. Once again, review.


	6. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but these poems are entirely mine.

Warnings: T for dealing with Death and Grief.

A/N:

-This is one I've been mulling over a bit for the past couple of days after a massive two month block. It is another based upon Hiei, but it is unrelated to the last. Instead, it chronicles his vain attempt to understand the human emotion that he scorns as nothing more but an inane façade. Enjoy.

_Love_

_A lie to mask,_

_the human need._

_To mate, to spread,_

_its evil seed._

_It is a façade,_

_nothing more but that._

_A falsity created,_

_to mask the fact._

_Could it possibly be true,_

_that affection you feel?_

_That emotion that has you,_

_beg and kneel?_

_Say it is then believer,_

_which I guarantee is a lie._

_That you emotion is genuine,_

_not a jest that will leave you crying "why?"_

_Then it is unrequited,_

_felt by you alone._

_It is unreturned,_

_down to the core, the bone._

_You are the only one,_

_to feel that way._

_You are the only one,_

_so will you make them pay?_

_Will you fill them with spite,_

_will you make them mourn?_

_Will you make them desperate,_

_will you make them forlorn?_

_See what has come,_

_from that emotion you craved?_

_Nothing more but hatred,_

_hatred _you _made._

_So what is that feeling,_

_that fondness from above?_

_It is a vicious lie,_

_a lie called Love._

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-I enjoyed this chapter, because, as I said, I found it ammusing for Hiei to comprehend love, or at least romantic love. Regardless, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. You see the review button, and I clearly see you through your screen, so please review.

-In the off chance you couldn't tell, I can't really see you through your screen. I do, however, have my handy _hits_ list and know how many users read the chapter, so please review.


	7. Desolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but these poems are entirely mine.

Warnings: T for dealing with Death and Grief.

A/N:

-This chapter is dedicated to Yukina. I thought it an interesting contrast to compare the two siblings. Hiei, who chose immortality and deeply regrets it, and Yukina, who, due to her full Koorime heritage, has no choice. Of course, she will not live forever, but long past the time all those she loved have died and their bones faded to dust. Left distraught, her loneliness had affected her in a manner no one could have predicted. Well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

_Desolate_

_Why are you crying,_

_why are you all alone?_

_Why are you weeping,_

_forgotten and forlorn?_

_Why have you been abandoned,_

_left to die?_

_Why have they told you nothing,_

_nothing but lies?_

_Is this a gibe,_

_a sick game by Fate?_

_Will she twist and turn you,_

_until it's too late?_

_Your pain of being discarded,_

_will it go away?_

_Or will that ache in your heart,_

_haunt you for the rest of your days?_

_That pang in your chest,_

_will it ever fade?_

_Will the hurting stop,_

_will it eventually wane?_

_When will the scorn go,_

_when will it ebb?_

_"They left you for nothing!"_

_That's what the voices said._

_Is this surreal,_

_fiction or not?_

_Will you be overcome by sorrow,_

_left distraught?_

_Has it happened,_

_have you been caught in despair's pitiful net?_

_The truth, pathetic mourner,_

_is that you are helplessly Desolate._

-End-Chapter-

A/N:

-I believe this the first time Yukina's been portrayed in a negative light. It's what I wanted to do, because I wanted to try something different with the character. The end result is a severely aged and slightly mental Yukina.

-I noticed this chapter differs from the others in that it is not from first point of view. I did try to change it, but it was _much _better left unchanged.

-We're past the point where I have to _tell _you to review, aren't we?


	8. Call of the Damned

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but these poems are entirely mine.

Warnings: T for dealing with Death and Grief.

A/N:

-This is another one based on a scenario about Botan, or rather, Botan describing the emotion that overcomes her every time she is unfortunate enough to have to lead droves of souls to the Underworld. The wails of pain that roll across the Lethe River are both saddening and beautiful to her ears, and play upon the strings of her heart like an expert violinist. Enjoy.

_Call of the Damned_

_What is that sound,_

_that sorrowful mourn?_

_What is that sound,_

_that wrench that has your heart torn?_

_What is that sound,_

_that grieving moan?_

_What is that sound,_

_that wail of woe?_

_What is that sound,_

_that shivering chill?_

_What is that sound,_

_that melodious trill?_

_It is, oh, so terrible,_

_so racked with grief._

_And yet so beautiful,_

_beyond belief._

_It is a symphony of sorrow,_

_composed of dread._

_It is a musical note,_

_leaving your heart stopped, dead._

_It is a song,_

_a lovely hymn._

_It is a melody,_

_a peril so grim._

_It is a ballad,_

_filled with rue._

_Drenched with beauty,_

_every note quivering true._

_Its call is undeniable,_

_every lingering note._

_Leaving you frozen in fear,_

_melting in warmth under its coat._

_Quaking in terror,_

_ensnared by its perfection._

_Completely consumed,_

_with every collection._

_It must be the music of angels,_

_its notes sick with sweet._

_Dripping with honey,_

_with every beat._

_And yet it is not,_

_but a rasping scream._

_Leaving you shaken,_

_trembling at your seams._

_So what is that sound,_

_that shattering tune?_

_That engrossing music,_

_that will leave you swooned?_

_It is the call of the mourned,_

_their shrieks rolling across the land._

_It is a dreaded song,_

_the Call of the Damned._

-End Chapter-

A/N:

-You know the deal by now, so be kind a leave me a comment, m'kay? Hopefully, I'll have another poem up soon (definitely before the next _Black Dusk_ chapter comes out). Anywho, R&R.


End file.
